Pyroclasmos Tuathail
'''Pyroclasmos "Clas" Tuathail '''is a Human Berserker, of formerly Fremennik origin. This character is an ex-Grimoire knight who has shown no sign of following any god or religion. He aligns most closely as a chaotic neutral character. He has been missing for several years now. Traits Soul Rot: Clas's soul was eaten away at before birth, stunting his emotions and leaving his emotions somewhat muted for a long period. This rot is a result of the several months he spent being exposed to demonic magic from his father's work. The soul rot ceased some time after he was born, but the damage was complete. ---- Berserker Rage (The Fury): However, Clas's errant fragments of soul were eventually replaced. His soul began to collect energy around it as he grew older, resulting in a chaotic bundle of magic grafting on to his soul, causing his Berserker tendencies. The magic causes an imbalance in his mind, which, while mostly under control, slips through when he becomes sufficiently stressed. Mage (Minor): Clas is familiar with a reasonable variety of teleportation and beneficial magics, along with a few basic elemental spells, due to his time as a member of the Grimoire Knights. However, anyone who actually trains as a mage would easily overpower him in this field. Personality Pyroclamos's Berserker tendencies have the effect of giving him a rather dual personality. Typically, Clas is calm, and responds to most things in a calm, apathetic tone. His years of training and militaristic lifestyle have made him very focused, and while he is not arrogant for the most part, he is very aware that he's a tricky bugger to kill. Clas certainly doesn't think he can face up to a legend, but since most people he's come across are decidedly less awe-inspiring in his eyes, it has yet to be an issue. He regards posturing as an arrogant, and will often choose to fight someone speaking of how great they are, just to see if it's true. His personality when berserk, is, quite simply, impossible to describe, as when he is fully berserk, his only words tend to amount to yelling, growls, and occasionally a garbled word or two. His primary drive appears to be to fight, but given he's been seen killing Bandosians in equal measure with everything else, it seems he's probably not a servant of the now dead War God. He has, however, been seen speaking with Slayer Masters at times, so he may have at least contacted that odd order. Appearance Clas is a tall man, nearly 6'10 without his armor. Weighing in at 260 pounds, his body is muscular and pale, having spent most of his time in the daylight inside his large armor. His hair is bright red, spilling down his back in a spiky, tangled mass that makes one think of a fur collar when his helmet is on. A large scar crosses his chest.His formerly blue eyes have changed hue to a dull, stormy grey. Equipment and Weapons *Archfang: Pyroclamos's two-handed Rune claymore. One of the 7 Grimoire Blades. *Plate Armor *Hasta and Shield History Clas was born to a young Acolyte of Zamorak, and a commoner girl from Ardougne that had become entranced with the mage, staying with him as his lover. When the simple fling resulted in child, the mage vanished. Quite literally, actually. He used a teleportation spell as soon as the girl told him, and left. The girl, once he was born, named him Pyroclasmos, after the words emblazoned on his father's staff. She was not especially gifted with wits. Clas, although he took after his mother's firey, wild hair, was far more like his father. Intelligent, calm, and curious, he would likely have grown up and become a mage, but for one flaw. At the age of 10, during a typical childish scuffle, a stray punch broke Clas's nose, sending him into his first berserk frenzy. He killed 2 boys in a fit of rage, but was ultimately to escape punishment, simply due to the fact that he had no memory, and there were no others around to witness it. None of the guards would have believed the now dead-eyed young man capable of such a thing, and so left him in peace. His mother, frightened when her dazed son came home covered in blood, decided he should be sent to Falador, hoping that the White Knights would be able to straighten him out. Her son, though scornful of what he considered a close-minded group, did not object vocally to this rather naive plan. So, a few days later, he left his mother's house, a pack on his back, and a cheap bronze sword as a parting gift on his hip. Clas would ultimately not reach his intended destination, as shortly after he crossed into Taverly, he passed a man on the road in a suit of strange blue armor, with the emblem of a tome surrounded by 7 blades in a circle emblazoned on his shield. Clas asked the man if his armor was made of Runite, having once seen an man with a blade of the rare material pass through Ardougne. The man laughed, and informed him that he was not so lucky as to own such a thing. Curious, the knight asked the young boy what he was doing. Clas, repeating the story, was surprised to find the man just as scornful as he was. When the man offered a path that, in his words, "Would be far more interesting.", he gladly accepted. Thus, he was made an initiate in the Grimoire Knight Order. Clas was to spend the next 17 years of his life with the secretive group, an order who sought out obscure knowledge and magic, often wresting it by force from those less than willing to give up their secrets. He was promoted through the ranks as he aged, his ability to be both calm and calculating, and strong and violent proving to be quite useful to the martial side of the Grimoire Knights. He even eventually earned the title of Grimoire Paladin, and was awarded one of the 7 Runite blades of the order. However, it was not to last. After a foray into Falador went wrong, the surviving knights from the raiding party fled back to their citadel, hidden deep within a mountain to the north. They were followed by scouts, ironically from the same organization Clas had once been sent to join, the White Knights. The Faladorian Knights struck quickly and brutally, collapsing the hollowed cave the citadel rested within, and slaughtering any they found that had managed to escape as they fled outside. Clas managed to retrieve several of the most important volumes, escaping with a handful of lower ranked men and a couple mages. Setting up camp after a few days of speedy travel, Clas left a lieutenant in charge and went back to find out what had happened. The Citadel was crushed, and Clas, despairing, returned empty handed, only to find the camp gone. He never managed to discover what happened to his comrades, whether they were killed, or fled from some unknown danger. The intervening time period was a 6-month period spent in the northern Fremennik Provinces. He had made his way there, recalling a legend a fellow knight, Gunther Longhorn had related about a pair of wolf deities that came to the area every year, and was interested. Arriving to discover the beasts had left, he announced he would wait. He spent his time a little ways from the gates, his campsite ringing with the sound of metal on metal, as he spent most of the day either hunting, or putting himself through various methods of keeping himself in shape. Usually, this involved fighting the most dangerous thing that presented itself. Eventually, one of the younger warriors went out to his campsite, and asked the red-haired man, who was tall and muscular, even by the Fremennik standards, why he waited, and trained. Did he not have anything else to do? The man was somewhat impressed by Clas, but was curious about his intentions. Clas's response was blunt, and said without any particular thought evident. "I am a soldier. I don't have anything to come back from war to. So, I never came back." And indeed, after nearly 20 years, he had nothing. His mother was dead, and the Knights he had fought for all those years were apparently gone. The man, surprised at the simple response, returned and relayed it to the council. The now curious council offered Clas the chance to become a Fremennik, setting a few trials against him, which, upon completion, resulted in his inclusion into the Relekkian culture. The general consensus was that, while his heritage was unknown, the fact that he was apparently a berserker, along with his build and hair color, were rather reminiscent of Fremennik, and he might very well be related to someone or another, all things considered, let's have another drink then, that's sorted out. While there, Clas learned to use the Hasta and picked up a few scars. Since then, Clas has been wandering Gielinor, traveling to various exotic locales, always searching for an interesting challenge or new bit of lore that might improve his skills. He has spent time with the people of the Volcano, camped outside the gates of Burthrope to fight Trolls, and many other stories of similar vein. He was last seen wandering into Morytania... Gallery Comments *Clas's induction into the Fremennik involved a series of Trials different from the Quest, "The Fremennik Trials" And takes place after the Adventurer completed said trials. He did not replace the Adventurer in those events. Category:Vampyre Category:Knight Category:Male Category:Chaotic Category:Neutral Category:Godless Category:Fremennik